Bom Dia
by Rachel Chel
Summary: Saga tenta acordar Kanon que após uma noite mal dormida se recusa a abrir os olhos... o que fazer? Usar a imaginação é claro. O mais velho mostrará que Kanon não é o único dos gêmeos com uma mente maliciosa e deliciosamente perversa. Fanfic yaoi/ lemon/ pwp/ incesto Se não gosta não leia


**_os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e tudo é escrito sem fins lucrativos :.)_**_._

* * *

- Fanfic escrita para o desafio "PWP 40 Graus!" do grupo Saints Eternity

- Essa é minha primeira fic nesse estilo de meus amados gêmeos e eu amei cada segundo disso.

- Esse é meu primeiro pwp (ao menos consciente, porque agora acho que já escrevi outro).

- Esse é meu primeiro lemon em anos, então sejam bonzinhos comigo.

* * *

**Bom Dia**

Kanon dormia serenamente o que deixava seu irmão dividido entre a ternura e a exasperação, sabia que o outro quase não dormira a noite por culpa do calor que não dava folga, principalmente porque o ar condicionado do quarto tinha quebrado no dia anterior e ele ainda não pudera fazer nada a respeito.

- Kan vamos amor está na hora – sussurrou com ternura enquanto lhe acariciava os braços.

- Me deixe dormir – ouviu a resposta preguiçosa.

- Amor, sei que está com sono, mas você te...

- Estou dormindo porra, me deixa em paz – interrompeu o outro irritado sem abrir os olhos.

Indignado com essa atitude, Saga teve uma ideia para acorda-lo. Sorrindo maliciosamente afastou-se o suficiente para ter liberdade de movimento e afastar o lençol que cobria Kanon da cintura para baixo.

"_Vamos ver se você vai ou não acordar irmãozinho_" – pensou com um sorriso divertido ao deparar-se com o membro nu do outro.

O mais velho ajoelhou-se na cama e se abaixou até ficar na altura do membro ainda flácido, o qual presenteou com um beijo na glande que fez o outro soltar um gemido deliciado em meio ao sono...

Saga sorriu com essa reação antes de segurar o pênis do mais novo com a mão direita e lamber sua extensão enquanto acariciava a glande com o polegar. Kanon que já se encontrava desperto assim como seu sexo, deliciava-se enquanto seu irmão fazia seu pênis desaparecer na profundidade de sua garganta levando-o a loucura.

- Mais forte. –gemeu o ex-defensor de Poseidon levando a mão aos vastos cabelos azuis do outro os acariciando e ditando o ritmo.

Saga voltou a engolir toda a extensão do membro a sua frente fazendo pequenos movimentos de vai e vem, e com a mão livre passou a acariciar as pesadas bolas de seu gêmeo levando vez ou outra a mesma a entrada enrugada de seu amor a circundando com o dedo e fazendo uma pequena pressão, sem penetrar.

- Saga! – Gritou estrangulado pelo prazer.

- O que foi irmãozinho? – perguntou com um sorriso inocente e divertimento no olhar, enquanto manipulava o membro necessitado do outro em uma suave e lenta masturbação.

- Mais ráp... – ofegou o mais novo parando no meio da frase para respirar.

- Uhm... Então você acordou Kanonzinho? – provocou com voz doce.

Ao ouvir a confirmação deu um ultimo beijo na glande e afastou-se indo em direção a porta, deixando Kanon chocado e frustrado...

"_Como assim? Aonde ele vai?_" Pensou sem entender a atitude do irmão que parou com a mão na maçaneta e o olhou travesso enquanto dizia:

- Só queria te acordar, agora posso me preparar para meus afazeres. – terminou piscando para o outro. Virou-se em seguida começando a abrir a porta, o que nunca terminou de fazer, pois no momento seguinte viu-se prensado na mesma por um corpo luxurioso.

- Acha mesmo que vai sair daqui antes de me foder ou de ser fodido por mim? – Kanon perguntou roucamente atacando em seguida os lábios de Saga com um beijo exigente e faminto.

Saga sorriu entre o beijo, adorava ver seu irmão assim... descontrolado e louco por sexo.

Enquanto beijava Saga, Kanon desceu as mãos em direção ao laço que prendia o robe de seu gêmeo abrindo-o e deslizando as mãos com suavidade e veneração pelo corpo que amava.

Abandonando os lábios do outro o mais novo deu um delicado beijo no canto dos já inchados lábios de Saga deslizando os seus para o queixo do mesmo e enchendo o local de pequenos beijinhos que faziam Saga implorar por algo mais, Kanon estava deliberadamente torturando-o com toda aquela doçura e delicadeza, o mais velho sabia que era uma pequena vingança...

- Você é um tremendo de um filho da puta Kanon! – exclamou ofegante ao sentir o outro morder seu pomo de adão, arrancando sangue do local o que levou o ex-dragão marinho a gemer lascivo antes de lamber todo sangue e tomar os lábios do mais velho em um beijo exigente quase como se o quisesse engolir; ao se afastar o mais novo sorriu maliciosamente antes de responder com uma piscada divertida:

- E você me ama por isso.

Saga riu divertido em resposta. Como negar?

Kanon atacava o pescoço do mais velho com beijos e mordidas enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam no corpo necessitado a sua frente o masturbando lentamente enquanto brincava com seus mamilos arrancando gemidos necessitados do irmão.

Não aguentando ficar sem tocar aquele que o levava à loucura Saga levou suas mãos a bunda dura de seu irmão a apertando com gosto, fazendo com que o mais novo gemesse desesperado e seu membro babasse incontrolavelmente.

- Vem cá amor. – pediu o ex- defensor de Poseidon abrindo os braços e expondo seu corpo suado, sendo atendido imediatamente por um Saga louco de desejo que logo o abraçou o apertando de encontro a seu corpo que já se encontrava nu. Passaram a se esfregar sem pudor fazendo seus membros duelarem entre si. Pingavam suor o que facilitava o deslizar de seus corpos, as mãos deslizavam nas costas um do outro em uma caricia sensual espalhando o suor pelas peles morenas. O mais novo não se contendo levou suas mãos a bunda que tão bem conhecia a acariciando e deslizando seu dedo indicador na entrada enrugada e apertada do outro que se apertou mais a seu gêmeo querendo absorvê-lo.

- Kanon preciso... – gemeu descontrolado, quase levando Kanon a um gozo precoce.

- Eu também. – gaguejou o mais novo em meio a gemidos afastando-se do outro e pondo-o encostado na parede de costas para si.

Ajoelhou-se atrás de Saga que arqueou o corpo abrindo a bunda com as mãos deixando sua entrada exposta aos olhos de Kanon que não se contendo levou a língua a aquele lugar apertado circundando-o com carinho e o presenteando com um verdadeiro beijo de língua, deslizando vez ou outra a mesma para as sensíveis bolas do mais velho que estava a ponto de explodir em gozo...

Não mais aguentando esperar o ex-dragão marinho botou seu amante de quatro e o penetrou de uma só vez enquanto puxava seus cabelos arrancando um grito de prazer e dor de seu amor, passou então a mover-se de forma acelerada e forte levando seu amor a loucura. Passou-se então a ouvir-se gemidos e múrmuros sem sentido que saiam inconscientemente dos lábios dos seres que participavam daquela busca pelo clímax que logo os arrebatou em uma onda de prazer sem limites, os fazendo soltar um urro animal.

Após um tempo Saga resmungou preguiçosamente:

- Sai de cima.

- Tenho mesmo? - devolveu abraçando o irmão quase dormindo novamente.

Saga sorriu, adorava o pós-coito do outro que ficava muito manhoso. Percebendo que Kanon começava a cochilar em suas costas, o mais velho livrou-se do aperto no qual se encontrava fazendo o outro acordar imediatamente...

- Porra Saga! – reclamou

- Bom dia irmão! – disse Saga sorrindo e o puxando para um beijo terno antes de levantar-se e encaminhar-se para o banheiro sabendo que seria seguido.

Aquela seria uma manhã deliciosa para os cavaleiros de gêmeos.

**Fim**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado e que ela tenha ficado a altura do desafio, agradeço por lerem e peço que deixem um comentário.


End file.
